SYJ (The Recognition)
by leeyuri41
Summary: The perks of having a beautiful daughter.


**A/N:** Just another one shot. A short sequel of 'The Recognition'

* * *

Yi Jeong pressed his eyes avoiding the sight of his wife, seated just beside him chuckling and blabbing at herself. He was annoyed that she was just laughing at a matter they should be concerned about.

He stood out from their bed, unable to contain his frustration anymore. He withdrew from his wife with a somber expression. As he whipped his head, Yi Jeong saw how Gaeul's face scrunched; hardly keeping her laughter in before she burst out again.

"Yah! Honey! Will you be serious this time?"

"I... I'm sorry, Honey." She tried hard to flush her laughter. "Don't be too serious about it. It's normal, you know?"

He sighed at her statement. His wife's point of view is way too far from his and no matter how he explains, she would find it absurd.

"Fine. I'll do it all myself. And don't dare butt-in." He flew out the room with stamping feet.

Gael could only shake her head and smile. She admitted that he is pissed with her reaction. But how should she feel over it?

Honestly, she believed the issue was cute and genuine nevertheless, her husband had considered it as alarming and unforgivable. He seemed so disturbed the first time he told her, she took it and they agreed to let it go. Not until they received a letter this morning.

Yi Jeong was all but furious. She hadn't seen him so red due to frustration and worry. Alerted by his strange behavior, she hauled him away to keep him calm. And there in their room, Yi Jeong kept pacing back in forth like a hen in labor.

He was swearing and talking as she stood there looking at him with amusement. _*This will get worse in the future. *_ Gaeul thought, almost failing to keep her lips from twitching for a laugh.

Why is Yi Jeong furious, annoyed and frustrated? Why is Gaeul laughing over her husband? What in the heck is that all about?

***The gift***

He went home mid morning after spending an hour of jog. As he pulled out of his car, he saw Mr. Kim was carrying balloons and a huge pink box as he went into the house.

"What is that?" Yi Jeong asked his valet after giving his keys.

"A package for Ms. Yoowon, Sir. It arrived a minute before."

"Oh. I see."

Yi Jeong followed Mr. Kim's suit who he guessed going to Yoowon's room. "Mr. Kim?" His old Butler turned to him and bowed. "Here's a package for the Young Miss, Sir. Where do want me to put this?"

"Just put it there." He said eyeing the package before putting on the glass table across him. Mr. Kim did what Yi Jeong asked; he tied the balloons securely on the pin hook on the inner edge of the table.

"By the way, Sir. This gift came from an anonymous sender."

"Anonymous?"

"Yes Sir. I had asked the delivery man and he told me that the sender was from Shinwa Preschool."

"Might be her teacher. I'll be the one to give it to her. Thank you, Mr. Kim."

Yi Jeong flopped down the couch and stared curiously on the pink box. He will never deny that he got some weird feeling over the object and that his hands were itching to see what's inside. Knowing that the gift was from somebody anonymous made it more irresistible to open.

It's Sunday and there's nothing special to celebrate but family day. His curiosity spiked up that he couldn't bear it any longer. _*Just a peek*_ He thought, not wanting to upset his daughter for messing her package.

Slowly, he lifted the lid and carefully removed the pink layer of papers. There he saw a red pair of shoes with a sparkling gold embossed letters that read as Christian _Louboutin_. _*Who on the anonymous earth would give this to Strawberry? *_ Yi Jeong's gut feeling is all alerted and his incisiveness heightened.

He returned the shoes back to the container and was about to fill the box with pink papers again when a note fell down. It landed upside down so he flipped it and read.

_To a beautiful young lady with a stunning doe eyes. I hope you like my gift. Have a great day! ;)_

_-SYJ_

"SYJ? Who the heck has a SYJ initial?"

***The letter ***

The next morning, he went into his office with Gaeul. They headed together to arrange papers concerning the charity auction for the next month. As they were browsing through papers to sign and review, Mr. Park, his secretary knocked and entered.

"Excuse me. President So, Madame, I believe this letter is for your daughter."

The pair looked at each other with puzzlement, though Yi Jeong was all suspicious about it. The expression he presented was stoic and blank but his wife, obviously, knows what it means.

Before Yi Jung could dismiss the letter, Gael beat him and got hold of the letter from Mr. Park. "Thank you so much, Mr. Park." She said and the secretary left the room. Gaeul could sense that her husband was currently staring at her with annoyance; nevertheless, her curiosity needed some answers.

She opened the scented envelope carefully, afraid to ruin the cute and neat package. _*What's the fuss with this letter? * _She thought and eyed her husband with furrowed eyebrows before she drew the card to read it.

She browsed on the each word, slowly taking in the letter's message. Her eyes widen and if it was even possible to stuck her eyes out on the card to fully digest its content, Gaeul was very much willing to do so

_*What in the world is this? With all seriousness, is this a...? *_

"Something wrong about what's written? What does it say?" Yi Jeong asked before he sipped his cup of coffee. He saw how Gaeul had reacted and although he was disinterested with the letter, his curiosity prevailed. There was a long pause before he heard his wife speak.

"Do you want me to read it for you?"

"Go ahead." He nodded while Gael took some time to settle herself and sat across Yi Jeong. She cleared her throat and began.

_Dearest Yoowon, _

_It was a great day yesterday. We've spent playing piano together during our music subject. I never thought you can play better than I do. I'm sorry if I did quit playing in the middle part, I just can't help but gaze back at you._

Yi Jeong coughed, choked with his coffee that almost went out from his nose. His temples throbbed hard and all he can do was massage the bridge of his nose. A sigh escaped from him before he fixed himself straight. In a full view, he saw how his wife scrunched her face to stifle a laugh nevertheless, she continued.

_On Tuesday, we'll be having a tour at Woo Seong and I can't wait to see your Dad's work. Much to explore the museum with you. By the way, I heard your Dad calling you 'Strawberry'. I'm wondering why? Can I call you 'Strawberry' too? I hope you like the gift I gave you. ;)_

_The Pianist_

_-SYJ_

Gaeul finished the letter with a wide amusing smile on her lips. It also did not go unnoticed that the sender has similar initials with her husband. She whipped towards Yi Jeong, only to see a frown and dark clouds crowded on top of his head. Her toes curled underneath at how unpleasant his reaction is.

"Honey, this is hardly a letter coming from a friend. Nothing major."

"Nothing major? Friendly letter? What the heck? He can't help but gaze back at my Strawberry? Well, let's see what he can do if I'll be the one to deal with him."

***SYJ***

_*"Well, let's see what he can do if I'll be the one to deal with him."*_

That was Yi Jeong's statement three days earlier. And when Tuesday came, though he did not mention anything to Gael, he had put himself to send his daughter to Woo Seong for the museum visit. Not before Butler Kim came to announce a visitor waiting in the parking area, the couple wondered but decided to let the visitor in.

"Dad, aren't we leaving yet?"

Yoowon stood at the foot of the huge staircase, neat and pretty in her red rose print white Sunday dress.

"In five minutes, Strawberry. There's a visitor who just arrived."

The five year old kid smiled and nodded at her mother then she walked towards her parents who are seated on their couch. Yoowon was half way on her tack when her eyes landed on the entrance door.

"Oh?" "

Yoowon's reaction earned the attention of both her parents who had now darted their gazes at the front door. There stood a young boy wearing a sleek black tuxedo, hair styled neatly and was holding a bouquet of flowers.

It was instant; Yi Jeong stood up from the couch and glided his way towards his daughter. With a protective hold, he held his daughter's hand and eyed the young man standing across him. Gaeul was also fast to catch-up with her husband and went beside him in a graceful flash.

"Sol Yoo Jin?" "

_*Sol Yoo Jin. So it's him! SYJ. *_ Yi Jeong gritted his teeth.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Mister and Missis So! Annyeong Yoonie! Chonun Sol Yoo Jin imnida. Mannaseo bangabsuemnida." The young man bowed his head in ninety degrees to give greetings.

"Its nice to meet you too, Yoo Jin-ah." "

Gaeul acknowledged. She was smiling brightly at the child who looked so adorable in his crisp formal attire. She couldn't help but be amused at the sight in front of her; it was awfully familiar to her like she was just in high school again. The suit, the hair, the face that she knows holds up on the rank of cute to handsome, and don't forget the shiny Italian shoes. Gaeul was ecstatic when the gush of memory floods into her, meeting those guys with the name of F4.

"Yoo Jin-ah, why are you here?" "

"Yeah! Why are you here?" He inwardly cringed hearing himself sounding like his ghetto best friend Woobin.

Gaeul pressed her eyes hearing her husband repeat Yoowon's question, sounding like a bully in grade school. It took all of her control not to burst laughing in the middle of the living room and embarrassing her husband even more. She swore she had seen how menacingly Yi Jeong had stared at the young man, but also surprised to see how Yoo Jin did not even flinch on his place. _*A young man with stance. * _she silently complemented.

"Actually Mr. So, I am here personally asking permission if I can fetch Yoowon so we can go to Woo Seong together. ""

_*Aish! This kid! Really! * _Yi Jeong hated the confidence the kid is showing him. He did not even look anxious, unlike him when he first met his wife's parents. He almost ran for his life when he heard Gaeul's dad clearing his throat behind the door. But this kid in front of him dared to talk to him inspirited.

"Oh? Chinja?"

Yi Jeong looked down at his daughter with a doomed expression. Yoowon's voice was hopeful and bright only leaving him to gaze at his wife. He was hoping and praying hard that Gaeul would detest the request but then he was confused with what he had seen in her face. Gaeul gave him a blank and questioning look. Yi Jeong scratched his brow and sighed deeply. If his wife would agree he will all be hopeless and anxious. He bet he would never be able to concentrate properly on his work all day.

"Mom, can I go with Yoo Jin?""

There he heard the question he was all dreading for. He caught Gaeul's eyes landed on their daughter, then to Yoo Jin and lastly to him. All she gave was a small smile before he dropped his head when she nodded.

"Of course Honey you can. But you also have to ask Dad." "

How could his wife do such a thing to him? She knows he can't stand those doe eyes of his daughter when she pleaded. How could she slump all the concern and responsibility to him? How? All he wanted to do is throw his tantrums but he just can't, not when there is that kid he wanted to get rid of just poised standing across him.

"Dad can I?" His five year old daughter asked him with those_… *Damn those round eyes! Why did she ever get those from her mother? *_ He cursed inwardly.

"Dad?"" Yoowon prodded.

Another sigh escaped from him before he diverted his attention to the young boy who stood in grace with a cheeky grin on his face. ""Who is with you when you came here?" " His voice was stern but calm.

"My Butler, Sir. ""

"What car did you bring today?" "

"XTS Cadillac Sedan, Sir." "

Yi Jeong nodded and went forward. "Follow me at the porch I need to talk to you, kid. " He uttered walking towards the porch area with Yoo Jin trailing behind. He just had known that his wife was looking at them with those amused grin on her lips. He had to make a stand on this and that will be the only way he can get through and over this for the day.

When both of them reached the porch area, he turned around and faced the young boy. His brows furrowed when the child did not even blink an eye to him.

"I know that you are the one giving those gifts and balloons with the SYJ initials. " He started.

"Yes sir. "

"Tell me, kid. What are your intentions? "

Yoo Jin raised his head and looked straight at him. Yi Jeong's eyes fall into a slit at his unfazed reflection in the kid's eyes. His were almond, round and bright, Yi Jeong noted before he heard him speak.

"I just wanted to be close to Yoowon. She's always been nice to my sister and treated her best. I also want to return all the favors she did to me when I failed our exam. She and Jinhye spent their break in the library so I have company as I study. Your daughter is really nice, Mr. So. "

_*What now? *_ Yi Jeong thought. He was torn between disapproving the request and admiring the honesty of the kid. How will he deal with it? The kid was obviously honest about his remark because he did not even dropped his eyes from him as he spoken. He also doesn't want to close a door to someone who sincerely went to him and ask for a blessing for a friendship ties. But then, he is all keen on not letting her daughter go on the museum tour without him, he demanded to put fences right? _*Fences. Fences around her daughter, at this age? This early? At Five? *_ Another breath he drew and he was left without a choice.

Yi Jeong bent down to Yoo Jin's level so the kid could look straight at him. He held the kid's shoulder and speaks calmly.

"What was your name again? "

"Sol Yoo Jin, Mr. So. "

Yi Jeong nodded and smiled at the young man before shuffling his styled hair.

XoxoX

"What's with that smile on your face? " He asked his wife while playing his fingers in her hair.

"Hmmm. I'm just wondering what made you change your mind." Gaeul looked up and peered to see her husband gazing back at her. He did not answer her at once and just pulled her even closer to him. Yi Jeong kissed her forehead and smiled. "That kid is really something, you know. " He started. "He's too honest for his own good. And he knows how to charm his way to people. You like him now, do you? "

"How did you know? " Gaeul shifted for a full view of her husband's face.

"Because you gazed at him fondly. That's enough give away."

"I simply admire his stance and confidence. He did not even pull his gaze when you glared at him. I think he's a good kid."

"Hmm. I won't oppose as long as he stood on his ground on being Strawberry's friend. But once he stepped on the line, it is me he must face."

Gaeul's brows were knitted together. "Aren't you over thinking too much? I mean they're still kids."

"There is something I call as 'preventive measures', Honey." He smugly uttered. "He wouldn't get any chance against me."

"Wouldn't take a chance? To whom? To you? I think Yoo Jin did way better than you when you met Appa. I can remember you telling me how scary Appa was and that you had thought of running out of the house." Gaeul laughed heartily ignoring Yi Jeong's protest. He had sulked and pouted, shamelessly displaying those expressions right in front of her.

Gaeul drew a breath. "See, I am right. It's even more complex to take care of you than your daughter." She added wood on the fire and laughed again.

"Yah!"

"Mianhe! Mianhe!" She cupped his face and kissed him. "Maybe a little lesser than your daughter." Gaeul giggled.

His pride had been stepped on and turned by his wife but seeing her laugh on his silliness calms him. How weird could it be? He should feel insulted nevertheless he can feel the corner of his lips twitch into a smile.

"Stop it now, Gaeul-yang. My ego is bleeding immense..."

She cut his word with another little kiss. "Would that patch up your wounded ego?" Yi Jeong grinned at her but shakes his head eagerly. He leaned closer, burying his arm under the sheets and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No. I want more, Mrs. So."

Gaeul was robbed of the chance to speak when Yi Jeong bridge the gap between them. He pulled her closer, flushed against him, raising her arms to anchor around his neck. Demandingly, he kissed her more, a hint of intimacy which she acceded.

"You know, Honey? Strawberry is asking for a baby brother. Should we grant her wish?" Yi Jeong uttered in between kisses, nibbling his wife's lips to his content.

"Hmm. I think we can manage."

Yi Jeong couldn't be happier with her response as he kissed her again passionately. With his wife's willingness, he took his chance and rolled over her gaining his dominance. He kissed her again while she responded in accordance.

Yi Jeong started trailing soft kisses on her jaw down to her neck, hands wandered over her.

Then an echoing sound was heard, searching from the facade going nearer to their room.

"Mom? Dad?" Yoowon knocked on the door. "Can I sleep in there?"

The couple froze on the task and stared at each other's eyes.

"That's Yoowon, Honey."

He doesn't have to be told indirectly that his chance has just been thrown out of the balcony.

"Is this one of those 'to be continued' episodes again?"

Gaeul's laughter erupted in every corner of the room at her husband's statement. For the nth time today, Yi Jeong sighed deeply. He kissed his wife one last time before surrendering to his defeat and jumping out of the bed to open the door for his daughter.

* * *

A/N: hoping for any review :) thank you and God bless!


End file.
